ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Jowitt
Agent Kim was created by Ansela for the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. She is a Tok'ra host from the Stargate SG-1 continuum. Her symbiote is called Gaflayan, and prefers to stay silent in all but the most dire of situations. Agent Profile Appearance Kim is about 5'2" inches in height and has a slim build 'that is perfect for slipping through an enemy ventilation system'. She has pale lavender, almost white, hair that reaches down to her mid-back and grey-silver eyes. These features are apparently quite common on the unspecified planet that she was born on. She tends to stay in her uniform while in HQ, and has no preference as to what she wears when on missions. She has a horizontal scar across her abdomen from a knife wound that Gaflayan was barely able to heal. Personality Kim is normally quiet and calm, until her lust object is threatened or she is given sugar or caffeine. If given sugar and/or caffeine, she becomes extremely giggly and silly, and will tend to make sexual advances on anyone nearby. If her lust object is threatened then she will enter a psychotic berserker rage and try to kill the perpetrator at all costs unless quickly stunned or restrained. Since any threats to her lust object will normally involve large numbers of massive and powerful battle robots, it is not advisable to allow her to run free if it is in a Sue-induced battle, or indeed any kind of battle. Despite being capable of using the full range of Goa'uld naquadah-reliant technology, Kim normally shies away from using the ones that require her to want to inflict horrendous pain on the victim. This is partly because she doesn't enjoy behaving in a manner similar to the Goa'uld that she fought for so long, and partly because such methods of killing take too long to be truly efficient and they take her attention away from any other threats that might be in the area. History Kim was a simple human slave living on an unspecified Goa'uld-controlled planet in the Milky Way when she found a badly injured man outside of the shelter that she shared with her parents. Dragging him into the badly run-down hut, she attempted to nurse him back to health, but he was too badly injured. Before he died he asked her a favour: could she please take his place as host to the Tok'ra symbiote Gaflayan and relay the information that he'd been injured retrieving back to the Tok'ra council? She agreed, and that night, when she had adjusted to being a host to a parasitical mind-snake, she snuck away to Gaflayan's hidden ship and fled the slave planet that she'd called home for sixteen years. Seventy-six years later, she encountered a Mary Sue who was posing as a member of the Tau'ri flagship team, SG-1. The Sue saved her from a certainly painful death at the hands of a Goa'uld who had discovered her trying to smuggle information and plans through the Stargate. She was suspicious of the Sue's ability to kill over a thousand Jaffa warriors without backup, or even seeming to reload her P-90 assault rifle, and when two agents of the PPC appeared to kill the Sue, Kim assisted them by zatting her in the back as she attempted to kill the Assassins. They brought her back to the PPC and, after a short period of training, she ended up in the Department of Mary Sues. Appearances * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, Part 2 - "Battle Without Honor or Humanity" (RP) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues